Perubahan
by zhyebrandalz
Summary: Sebuah Kejadian yang membuat semua kehidupan yang sangat membosankan awalnya menjadi lebih hidup


Hanya bisa terdiam saat semua genangan bewarna merah pekat menggenangi mata kaki dan tercium aroma busuk menyengat Indra penciuman. Banyak tubuh tubuh tanpa kepala dan isi perut yang berceceran tanpa tau siapa yang memilikinya. Aku melihat keatas dan yang kulihat sebuah mata merah menyala menyapa Indra ketakutan ku. Dia berdiri di atas sebuah tiang listrik dan aku melihat dia menggerakkan bibirnya dan aku terkejut atas apa yang dia ucapan, tanpa sadar mataku membulat sempurna setelah bulan yang telah memancarkan sinarnya menjelaskan siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

Setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku berpikir keras kenapa orang secerdas dia mau melakukan semua ini, atas dasar perintah dan atas nama kedamaian. NAIF, itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di kepala saat apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kedamaian dengan membantai seluruh keluarga atau klannya. Terkadang kita tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang di pikirkan orang lain dan apa yang di rasakan orang lain.

Tidak hanya mengungkapkan apa yang telah terjadi di sini,dia pun memberiku amanat yang sebenernya tak cocok untuk orang sepertiku, dia menitipkan adiknya padaku, huft setelah semua ini selesai dan apa yang dia titipkan padaku ku jaga,aku akan bertanya pada orang yang harusnya tau tentang semua ini sejak awal,pasti dia tau kejadian ini, itu PASTI!!!

TAK ADA MANUSIA YANG BERHAK MENILAI SESUATU HANYA DENGAN SEKALI MELIHATNYA,TERKADANG KITA BUTUH PROSES UNTUK MENGENALI APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN DAN APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN

9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Tak terasa sudah lama setelah kejadian yang membuat semua negara elemental terkejut,atas apa yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu. Dimana satu klan paling di takuti di seluruh negara habis dalam satu malam oleh satu orang dalam keluarga tersebut. Asal kalian tau,faktanya di lapangan dia tak bekerja sendiri, dia bantu oleh seseorang yang selama ini sudah di anggap mati, aku tau fakta ini setelah aku menyelidiki bekas bekas atau jejak yang jelas di tinggalkan di lokasi. Dan semua ini hanya aku yang tau, para tetua dan pemimpin di negara ini tidak tau itu sama sekali.Itu kita jelaskan di lain waktu,karena aku merasa bahwa kalian pasti berpikir bahwa semua ini terlalu mudah untuk di pahami, yah aku akui itu benar. Tapi jalan ceritanya belum berhenti disini.

Semenjak kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu aku mengasuh 3 orang bocah sekaligus, yang pertama adalah adiknya si bangsat Itachi yang berani beraninya menitipkan adiknya padaku namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Yang kedua adalah adik kembar ku Menma dan Naruko Namikaze. Mereka bertiga sudah aku ajarkan ilmu ninja sejak umur 6 tahun, atau untuk Sasuke setahun setelah kejadian yang mempengaruhi mental dan psikisnya.

Mereka bertiga termasuk anak anak yang cepat dalam menangkap apa yang aku sampaikan walaupun harus dengan usaha yang keras ketika melakukan praktek. Untuk dasar dasar ninja mereka sudah paham sampai teori untuk jonin karena mereka rajin aku belikan buku ataupun gulungan ninjutsu dan di 'baca' dengan senang hati oleh mereka. Walaupun ada paksaan di sana, inti dari aku melakukan semua itu adalah untuk mengajarkan kepada mereka bahwa informasi dan teori itu penting sangat penting.

Untuk ninjutsu mereka telah selangkah di depan anak anak seusia mereka,walaupun hanya sampai tahap C-RANK itupun sudah kemajuan yang hebat, hey bung jangan berharap anak anak yang kulatih bisa langsung menguasai jutsu jutsu S-RANK. Fantasi kalian terlalu liar. Tapi walaupun jutsu mereka baru sampai C-RANK tapi jutsu itu sangat mereka kuasai dengan baik, karena aku tak akan memberikan tingkatan selanjutnya untuk mereka kalau mereka masih belum memahami konsep bibirnya yang mereka lakukan. Satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian tahu,mereka bertiga memiliki kerja sama terbaik untuk anak seusia mereka karena mereka sudah terbiasa bersama dan bermain bersama.

Untuk karakteristik mereka akan ku jelaskan satu persatu

•Pertama adalah Menma Namikaze

Dia adalah anak yang hiperaktif, terlalu ceroboh,dan memiliki tampang yang sedikit idiot berbeda denganku tampang ku hahaha.

Berbeda dengan tampang dia memiliki otak seorang namikaze yang begitu gila menurutku, dia cerdas walaupun terkadang sifat idiotnya menutupi kecerdasannya. Dia memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang paling baik diantara mereka bertiga, karena dia selalu bisa mengambil keputusan cerdas di saat saat di butuhkan di dalam tim ini.

Cita citanya adalah mengalahkan ku orang yang selalu dia banggakan di depan orang banyak dan di depan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum saat pertama kali dia menyebutkan cita citanya

Untuk penampilan dia memiliki rambut pirang spike yang berantakan dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya, memaki baju warna hitam pendek dan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu Shinobi untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Untuk kekuatan dia sudah hampir sama dengan low chunin atau sedikit di atas mereka. Karena teori yang dia punya sangat berlimpah di tambah dengan penguasaan jutsu yang gila walaupun baru sampai tahap C-RANK. Dan untuk taijutsu dia memodifikasi taijutsu yang awalnya aku ajarkan menjadi taijutsu khusus yang mengandalkan kecepatan.

•Kedua Sasuke Uchiha

Anak yang dulu termakan oleh dendam pribadi kepada kakaknya. Apalagi aku ingat pada pertama kali dia melihatku saat aku menjenguknya di rumah sakit, dia menatapku kosong kemudian mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah dengan tanda koma satu di pupil matanya. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya, tapi aku sadar dia masih bisa berubah ketika ada seseorang yang mampu menuntunnya dan menunjukan jalan terang dihadapannya.

Selama 9 tahun ini pun banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dia yang dulu pendendam menjadi lebih terbuka semenjak aku seret paksa mengenal 2 adik manisku. Cita citanya pun sekarang telah berubah atau yang dia sebut dengan tujuan adalah melindungi apa yang di milikinya saat ini walaupun dendamnya pada bangsat Itachi masih ada,tapi aku tak akan pernah memberi tahu yang sebenarnya biar dia sendiri yang mencarinya sendiri

Untuk tingkah laku dia selalu saja diam tanpa banyak bicara dan bergaul,walaupun dia masih tetap hangat untuk teman teman seangkatannya di akademi. Penampilannya, dia memakai kaos kerah tinggi hitam pendek dengan dalam tangan warna putih, dengan celana warna hitam dan sepatu Shinobi sebagai pelengkap

Kekuatannya pun hampir sama dengan Menma yang membedakannya jenis elemen dan taijutsu yang dimilikinya, Sasuke lebih mengandalkan taijutsu khas uchiha yang sudah lama dia kuasai

•Untuk yang terakhir Naruko Namikaze

Gadis satu satunya di dalam perkumpulan 3 orang anak asuhku,walaupun sebenarnya mereka lebih menganggap ku kakak atau aniki mereka, aku lebih senang menyebut mereka dengan sebutan anak asuh, karena aku di paksa oleh hokage berambut pirang yang tampangnya hampir sebelas dua belas denganku itu untuk mendidik mereka sejak dini,dan dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya karena aku di ancam akan di kirim keperbatasan desa dan bekerja di sana seumur hidup,ya tuhan itu lebih kejam dari pada tak melihat mahluk tuhan yang ah sudah lah lupakan saja

Ok kita lanjutkan perkenalannya hehe..

Adikku yang Kawai satu ini adalah seorang monster seperti Tsunade Senju menurutku, karena apa dia memiliki stamina di atas dua rekannya yang lain, dan penguasaan kontrol Cakra yang baik walaupun belum sempurna tapi untuk anak seusia nya dia bisa di bilang monters.

Dia gigih dalam berlatih karena dia berlatih ninjutsu medis yang merupakan ninjutsu yang paling sulit secara teori dan praktek menurutku,jadi terkadang aku hanya melatihnya di tahap kontrol Cakra,karena yang melatihnya ninjutsu juga seorang monster yang monster hehe..

Yaitu Tsunade itu sendiri bersama dengan asisten pribadinya Shizune

Cita citanya dia ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terluka dengan cepat dan tepat,karena menurutnya ilmu medis merupakan ilmu yang masih banyak hal yang belum terungkap tentang banyak manfaatnya tentang medis tersebut

Penampilannya dia memiliki rambut sebahu warna kuning dengan sedikit merah di ujung rambut dan sering dia ikat ekor kuda.memakai kaos hitam panjang dengan jaket warna hitam tapi ada strip merah,memakai rok di atas lutut dengan stoking jaring jaring di dalamnya,dan sepatu tetap sepatu Shinobi biasa

Bersambung...

Kriik krikk kkrikkk

Author kurang ajar pemeran utama mu belum di perkenalkan wey

Hehe..

Outhor brengsek nyengir kagak jelas

Ok kita skip kejadian itu pembaca yang Budiman walaupun sekarang pembacanya makin bertambah sedikit

Kalian pasti penasaran dengan siapa aku,walaupun aku tau di otak kalian sudah banyak yang bisa menjawab siapa aku hehe

Aku adalah Naruto Namikaze anak pertama dari Hokage ke 4 kita atau yang sering kita sebut dengan Yondaime Hokage,ibuku juga pasti kalian sudah tau, ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina mantan seorang wadah monster Kyubi atau seorang jinchuriki. Pasti kalian menebak bahwa akulah jinchuriki selanjutnya, no no.. kalian salah jinchuriki selanjutnya adalah kedua adik kembar ku yang kawai Yondaime telah membagi kyubi menjadi 2 dan menyegel nya di tubuh adik kembar ku, ayah sengaja menyegel kyubi ke tubuh mereka agar kyubi mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan mahluk hidup yang sangat di bencinya itu. Dan mereka juga tidak mendapat cacian dari warga karena yang tau mereka jinchuriki hanya beberapa orang saja dan tetua bau tanah di negara inipun tidak tau. Hehe

Disini tak ada penyerangan mahluk bertopeng spiral seperti di fanfic lainnya,tapi memang karena sebuah misi yang khusus untuk adik kembar ku itu, kenapa tidak aku,karena aku dulu sudah pernah di coba oleh ayah,tapi tubuhku menolak Cakra kyubi. Aneh kan, padahal Cakra ku normal seperti Shinobi lainnya,bahkan aku yang separuh Uzumaki pun punya jumlah Cakra yang lebih besar dari Shinobi yang lainnya, dan di usiaku yang sudah memasuki kepala dua atau 20 tahun aku sudah di berikan misi khusus oleh Yondaime untuk menjaga dan melatih adik adikku dan adik dari sahabat ku Itachi uchiha untuk membuat mereka menjadi pelindung desa dan mengajarkan semangat api untuk mereka.

Untuk kekuatan, aku berada di sekitaran low kage, karena aku sejak umur 5 tahun sudah di didik dengan keras oleh ayah,ibu dan seorang guru genit. Mereka melatih ku dengan keras karena mereka mempercayakan orang orang yang mereka sayangi serta desa indah ini kepadaku.dan kenapa aku bisa mengukur kekuatan ku,karena aku sering latih tanding dengan ayah, walaupun ayah hanya mengeluarkan 75% kekuatannya itupun sudah membuat ayah terkadang babak belur haha

Aku tidak munafik terkadang aku ingin menolak semua ini, dan menjalan misi normal seperti ninja lain dan setelah itu menikmati waktu bersantai di pemandian air panas, ataupun memakan ramen-chan kesukaanku. Tapi aku sadar dunia Shinobi lebih keras dan lebih kejam daripada apa yang di bayangkan oleh warga sipil seperti kalian.

Untuk pangkat aku adalah mantan kapten anbu dan sekarang aku menjadi jonin elit dan di beri tugas oleh ayah untuk menjadi guru didik dari sebuah tim genin fresh yang berisi ketiga orang anak yang selama ini selalu ku latih.

Sekian untuk pembukaan kali ini

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya

Bye bye


End file.
